The Reckoning
The Reckoning (en español: El ajuste de cuentas) es el quinto episodio de la tercera temporada de y el cuadragésimo noveno episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 13 de octubre de 2011. Resumen UNA NOCHE DE PRANCHA PARA MORIR — A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, Caroline está decidida a ver que Elena, Bonnie, Matt y Tyler disfrutan de la tradicional Noche de Prank Senior antes de que comience el año escolar en Mystic Falls High School. Sin embargo, cuando invitados no invitados aparecen, no toma mucho tiempo para la noche a tomar un giro mortal. Damon convence a Jeremy de que puede usar su nueva conexión con el otro lado para ayudar a encontrar una forma de derrotar a Klaus. Finalmente, Klaus profundiza su dominio sobre Stefan y lo usa para un propósito cada vez más violento y peligroso. Trama Las cosas se levantan rápidamente de donde se detuvieron cuando los mayores de Mystic Falls High se preparan para el primer día de su último año escolar al establecer bromas alrededor de la escuela en una tradición honrada. Klaus y Rebekah aparecen inesperados en la escuela. Después de capturar a Elena, Klaus procede a alimentar su sangre y matar temporalmente al hombre lobo Tyler y las tareas de Bonnie con descubrir por qué este acto no ha convertido a otros hombres lobo mestizos todavía. thumb Sabiendo que hay un tiempo limitado antes de que Tyler muera, Bonnie se marcha con Matt para encontrar a Jeremy quien cree que puede ayudarla a hacer contacto con una bruja mayor en la vida futura que podría tener algunas respuestas. Stefan eventualmente se presenta en el gimnasio de la escuela secundaria donde todo esto va hacia abajo y trata de prometer su lealtad a Klaus una vez más matando a dos adolescentes desgraciados. Esto funciona por un segundo, hasta que Rebekah se da cuenta de que Elena solía estar en posesión de su collar mágico. Elena admite que Katherine lo tiene ahora, pero no le creen y, por lo tanto, establecer un límite de tiempo para el collar de aparecer. Si no llega, Klaus obliga a Stefan a alimentarse de Elena. thumb|left Mientras tanto, Bonnie y Matt buscan a Jeremy, pero no pueden encontrarlo. Resulta que está en el maletero de un coche conducido lejos por Damon y Katherine. Él es para el paseo sólo para que puedan utilizarlo para comunicarse con su novia muerta Anna que pasa a tener información sobre Mikael, que es un vampiro que caza vampiros, que fue más recientemente la caza Klaus y Rebekah. Obtienen información sobre dónde se entierra a este Mikael (torturando a Jeremy), pero luego Damon obtiene textos frenéticos de Bonnie sobre lo que está pasando, así que se precipita al rescate a pesar de las urgencias de Katherine de no hacerlo. thumb En este punto, Bonnie y Matt todavía no pueden encontrar a Jeremy así que Matt decide tomar uno para el equipo ahogándose y esperanzadamente se comunica con su hermana Vicky muerta, que ha estado atormentándolo recientemente. Su plan funciona y después de Bonnie hace CPR, es capaz de dar información directamente de Vicky que las transformaciones de Klaus no están funcionando porque Elena no está muerto. De vuelta en el gimnasio, el tiempo se agota y Stefan intenta no beber la sangre de Elena, pero Klaus le obliga a apagar sus sentimientos, así que Stefan tiene que beber la sangre de Elena. thumb|left Klaus alimenta una parte de la sangre de Elena a Tyler y le impide morir potencialmente convirtiéndolo en un hombre lobo-vampiro semejante a Klaus. Pero en lugar de ser gruñón al respecto, Tyler en realidad termina siendo el más feliz que hemos visto. Todo esto significa que en lugar de dejar que Stefan mate a Elena, Klaus sólo va a mantenerla como su pequeño banco de sangre personal para continuar convirtiendo a los hombres lobo en medio-razas. Aparentemente llegó a esta conclusión por capricho. Lástima que su plan se frustró cuando Damon aparece, menciona que Mikael viene y lo envía corriendo a cubierto. thumb Entonces Stefan llega como huésped de la nueva casa para Damon. Jeremy y Katherine llegan a una tumba que presumiblemente es la Mikael se encuentra pulg Katherine abre las puertas abiertas y empuja la cubierta de la cripta, revelando el cuerpo de Mikael, envuelto en cadenas. El episodio termina con el disparo de Mikael abriendo los ojos. Reparto Reparto Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman (sólo créditos) *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson Reparto Recurrente *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson *Malese Jow como Anna *Sebastian Roché como Mikael *Kayla Ewell como Vicki Donovan Co-Estrellas *Anna Enger como Dana *Mark Buckland como Chad *Vicki Eng como Enfermera Trivia *Antagonistas: Niklaus Mikaelson y Rebekah Mikaelson *Aunque ha sido parte del elenco principal desde el principio del espectáculo, este es el primer episodio en el que Zach Roerig hace una voz previa. *Esta es la primera vez que Katherine y Damon se besan en la tercera temporada, y la cuarta vez en la serie hasta la fecha. *Tyler se convierte en un híbrido y el primer híbrido con éxito-transición producido por Klaus. *Tyler será el último hombre lobo visto en la serie hasta The Rager. *Aprendemos que Klaus necesita la sangre doppelgänger de Elena para continuar convirtiendo con éxito a más hombres lobo en híbridos. Damon asusta a Klaus antes de que él pueda tomar a Elena amenazándolo con el hecho de que él sabe sobre Mikael y donde ha sido sepultado. *Klaus y Rebekah se encuentran con Matt, Tyler, Bonnie y Caroline en este episodio. **Rebekah se encuentra con Elena. *Matt se convierte en un médium en este episodio, al igual que Jeremy se convirtió en As I Lay Dying. **Sin embargo, en el próximo episodio, se sugiere que sus habilidades medias se limitan al espíritu de Vicki. *Este es el primer episodio de esta temporada en la que Jeremy tiene la menor cantidad de tiempo en la pantalla. *Aunque Sebastian Roché fue acreditado al principio del episodio, su personaje (Mikael) sólo apareció al final del episodio. **Mikael fue introducido completamente en Smells Like Teen Spirit y su origen se explicó en los flashbacks en Ordinary People. *Este episodio marca el último de los personajes principales (Matt) muriendo y volviendo a la vida poco después. *Este episodio estaba destinado a ser la última aparición de Rebekah en la serie. Sin embargo, la popularidad de su personaje contribuyó a su ser actualizado como un personaje recurrente mayor. Localizaciones *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls High School **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls Hospital *Charlotte, Carolina del Norte **Pickett Mausoleum Muertes *Danna - drenada de sangre, asesinada por Stefan. *Chad - drenado de sangre, asesinado por Stefan. *Tyler Lockwood - cuello roto, asesinado por Klaus (eespertado en transición para ser un híbrido). Continuidad *Matt regresa en este episodio. Fue visto por última vez en The Hybrid. *Mystic Falls High School fue visto por última vez en The Last Dance. *Esta es la primera visita de Klaus a Mystic Falls High School. En The Last Dance, estaba en el cuerpo de Alaric. *Dana fue vista por última vez en la segunda temporada de The Descent y The Last Dance. *Vicki fue vista por última vez en The Hybrid. *Klaus menciona su infructuoso ritual de sacrificio a Bonnie, que sucedió en The Sun Also Rises. Y en The Hybrid, su plan para hacer híbridos fue horriblemente mal. *Cuando Matt se refiere a los espíritus de las cien brujas que Bonnie estaba canalizando, ella menciona su parte en traer a Jeremy de vuelta a la vida, lo que sucedió en As I Lay Dying. *Pearl fue mencionada por Katherine. Fue asesinada por John Gilbert en Blood Brothers de la primera temporada. *Damon menciona la muerte de Anna (apuñalada por John), que sucedió en Founder's Day. *Klaus conoce a Elena y Bonnie por tercera vez en este episodio. Anteriormente los conoció en The Last Dance (en el cuerpo de Alaric) y The Sun Also Rises. *Este es el tercer episodio en el que Jeremy y Katherine interactúan. Los dos episodios anteriores fueron Masquerade y The Sacrifice. *Mikael fue visto por última vez en The End of the Affair. *Katherine (como Elena) robó el collar de Elena de Bonnie, que sucedió en Disturbing Behavior *Rebekah menciona la Petrova Original a Elena. **Su nombre permanecería desconocido hasta Bringing Out The Dead, en el que se reveló que era Tatia. Referencias Culturales *Senior Prank: La idea es hacer algo memorable, que las generaciones futuras de estudiantes hablarán. *Cuando Katherine le sugiere a Damon que pudiera detenerse en una parada de Camión por una "mordida" podría ser una referencia a From Dusk till Dawn, una película de Quentin Tarantino de 1996. En una parada de camiones en la frontera mexicana, los empleados del bar Son todos vampiros y beben de los patrones antes del amanecer. *El muchacho del lobo es una referencia a los muchachos que son criados por los lobos, como Mowgli, del libro de la selva de Rudyard Kipling. * : cuando dos individuos interactúan, hay deseo sexual de uno o de los dos, pero el acto sexual nunca se consuma. *Teenybopper: Adolescentes que llevan todo lo que todo el mundo lleva, escuchan la música que todo el mundo está escuchando, se ríen, chismes y son muy superficiales. * Petty Little Thing es el nombre de una canción de Fink. *Tick Tock Goes the Clock es el nombre de un episodio de Doctor Who. *One Pony Town es una expresión que significa el lugar muy pequeño y aburrido. *The Reckoning es también el título del episodio 10 de la segunda temporada de la Serie de TV Médium. *En el cuarto de baño al lado de R.I.P. Vicki Donovan hay una escritura que dice Ziggy Rules, que es una referencia al alter ego de , Ziggy Stardust. Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo alrededor de 2,89 millones de espectadores en los Estados Unidos. *Este es el episodio favorito de Kat Graham.See this video at around 4:30 mark Citas :Bonnie: "Escúchame, sé que quieres ayudar y sé que extrañas a tu hermana, pero lo que hiciste fue imprudente y estúpido". :Matt: !Lo sé, Bonnie, lo sé, pero funcionó, valió la pena." :Bonnie: "No quieres ser parte de todo esto, Matt. Eres el único de nosotros que realmente llega a vivir su vida como una persona normal, no importa lo perdido que se sienta." ---- :Elena: ¿Dónde estabas, Damon? :Damon: "No debería haberme ido, te lo prometo, nunca te dejaré de nuevo". ---- :Rebekah: (a Stefan) "Tomaste una paliza, mi hermano se ha roto el cuello toda la tarde." ---- :Klaus: "Atención, señores!, las personas de la tercera edad. Tú has sido oficialmente detenido, la noche de la broma ha terminado." ---- :Klaus: "Fascinante, nunca he visto esto, lo único más fuerte que tu ansia de sangre es tu amor por esta chica...¿Por qué no la apagas?" ---- :Damon: (a Katherine después de hacer con ella) "Pensé que me daría un tiro. La verdad es que simplemente no lo haces por mí." ---- :Caroline: "¿Crees que Matt va a estar bien?" :Tyler: "Te estoy besando y te preguntas por tu ex novio". ---- :Klaus: "Supongo que eres la razón por la que Elena sigue caminando viva". :Bonnie: "Eso es correcto, si quieres culpar a alguien, me culpas". :Klaus: "Oh, no hay necesidad de culpa, amor, solo tu interferencia de brujería parece haber causado algunos efectos secundarios indeseables. Y, como causaste el problema, voy a hacer que encuentres la solución". ---- :Rebekah: "Así que este es la última doppelgänger? La original era mucho más bonita." Multimedia Soundtrack Galería |-|Promocionales= 3.05-6.jpg 3.05-4.jpg 3.05-3.jpg 3.05-2.jpg 3.05-1.jpg the-vampire-diaries-promo-the-reckoning_450x246.png VD305A_0104b.jpg-f3426ea1-t3.jpg|Klaus y Elena Matt drowning himself.png Matt+Vicki-ghostworld.png 0matt-The Reckoning.jpg |-|Capturas= 305VampireDiaries0120.jpg 305VampireDiaries0123.jpg 305VampireDiaries0128.jpg 305VampireDiaries0132.jpg 305VampireDiaries0134.jpg 305VampireDiaries0135.jpg 305VampireDiaries0137.jpg 305VampireDiaries0140.jpg 305VampireDiaries0141.jpg 305VampireDiaries0143.jpg 305VampireDiaries0144.jpg 305VampireDiaries0145.jpg 305VampireDiaries0146.jpg 305VampireDiaries0149.jpg 305VampireDiaries0150.jpg NKOH (22).jpg NKOH (23).jpg NKOH (24).jpg NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (26).jpg NKOH (27).jpg NKOH (28).jpg 305VampireDiaries0257.jpg 305VampireDiaries0259.jpg 305VampireDiaries0264.jpg 305VampireDiaries0269.jpg 305VampireDiaries0277.jpg 305VampireDiaries0286.jpg 305VampireDiaries0288.jpg 305VampireDiaries0293.jpg 305VampireDiaries0298.jpg 305VampireDiaries0303.jpg NKOH (29).jpg NKOH (30).jpg NKOH (31).jpg 305VampireDiaries0611.jpg 305VampireDiaries0613.jpg 305VampireDiaries0620.jpg 305VampireDiaries0723.jpg 305VampireDiaries0741.jpg 305VampireDiaries0748.jpg 305VampireDiaries0750.jpg 305VampireDiaries0752.jpg 305VampireDiaries0766.jpg 305VampireDiaries0773.jpg 305VampireDiaries1034.jpg 305VampireDiaries1055.jpg 305VampireDiaries1058.jpg |-|Detrás de Escenas= 2017-01-16_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg KlausAndBonnie.jpg|Kat Graham, Joseph Morgan Ver también *The Vampire Diaries (serie de televisión) *Temporada 3 *Antagonistas de la Temporada 3 Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de The Vampires Diaries Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 3